


Of Things That Fly

by firebirdschild



Category: Fables, Fables - Willingham
Genre: Community: 31_days, Distorted View, Gen, Sometimes Your New Job Isn't Any Better Than Your Old One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdschild/pseuds/firebirdschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty’s got a rather distorted view on the world.  But perhaps that’s what makes her perfect for her new job as Deputy Mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Things That Fly

“-ever catch you breaking into my office again you miserable little simian I’m going to -”

The crash that followed the winged librarian’s retreating form would have been enough to keep most people away. But Beauty wasn’t just anyone. She was Deputy Mayor of Fabletown now. And whether she liked that part of the job or not, that meant dealing with the Mayor himself; Charming. 

“Give it a rest, Prince. Bufkin’s just doing what he’s always done. Snow used to just keep enough in the liquor cabinet for both Cole and the monkey. He’s one of the Oz fables. They’ve got the constitutions of a bunch of bridge trolls. Besides, at least when he’s drunk he’s not getting into mischief. There’s some things you’re going to be able to change around here and others that you just can’t. Bufkin’s one of them.”

Prince Charming looked up at her, another of the empty bottles still in his hand waiting to be thrown. 

“I suppose you’re right,” he conceded. “Get Fly up here to sweep up this mess, would you?”

“Of course, sir,” Beauty responded smoothly as if her boss hadn’t been about to fling something heavy at her head. She supposed being married to Beast for this long had its fringe benefits; not flinching at other people’s displays of temper being one of them. “Now about the Woodland’s discretionary spending accounts …”


End file.
